DAILY LIFE
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HAEHYUK] Just a daily life of Donghae and Hyukjae [DRABBLE]
1. RAMEN

**RAMEN**

 **Main Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please. NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANK YOU ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya sambil berbaring atas tempat tidur bersama Donghae yang juga sedang berbaring di sampingnya. Matanya terpejam, tapi ia tidak sungguh-sungguh terlelap dan masih bisa mendengarkan ocehan Donghae yang samar-samar terdengar. Hyukjae terlalu lelah, walaupun hanya untuk sekedar mendengarkan ocehan Donghae. Belakangan ini ia sibuk dan sulit sekali menikmati waktu istirahatnya.

Masih dalam posisi yang sama, Hyukjae mengembuskan napasnya dan berusaha mengabaikan ocehan Donghae yang kini berubah menjadi rengekan. Donghae kini mulai memukul-mukul lengan dan dada Hyukjae, ia juga kadang menggigit gemas bahu Hyukjae karena merasa diabaikan. Demi Tuhan, Hyukjae ingin sekali berteriak pada Donghae agar berhenti mengganggunya. Tapi Hyukjae terlalu lelah untuk berteriak atau memaki, ia benar-benar tidak punya tenaga lebih untuk melakukan hal yang sebenarnya akan sia-sia itu. Jadi, Hyukjae membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah Donghae yang sedang menggigiti bahunya.

"Apa? Kau mau apa?" tanya Hyukjae dengan nada ketus yang diseret.

Donghae melepaskan gigitannya dan tersenyum sambil menatap Hyukjae dengan mata beningnya. "Ayo, makan ramen!"

"Kau tinggal pergi ke dapur dan masak sendiri! Kenapa harus merengek padaku? Kau menggangguku, idiot!"

Alis Donghae tiba-tiba turun dan tatapannya semakin sendu, membuat Hyukjae memutar bola matanya dan mengembuskan napas yang panjang. Ia benar-benar kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Aku hanya ingin ramen dan kau malah memakiku."

Hyukjae mengembuskan napasnya sekali lagi. "Baiklah kita makan ramen. Kau yang masak!"

"Manja!" cibir Donghae sambil mencubit kedua pipi Hyukjae yang belakangan ini semakin berisi.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara di sini, dasar idiot!"

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Ini based on Fanart Eicharu yg kiyut  
**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	2. AM I FAT?

**AM I FAT?**

 **Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **G** **enre:** **Romance**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY** **IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION :)**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU :)**

.

.

\--

"Apa aku terlihat gemuk?" Hyukjae berkata sambil mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Ia kemudian melirik Donghae melalui cermin yang ada di hadapannya. Laki-laki itu tidak memberi respon dan fokus membaca buku.

"Aku gemuk," Hyukjae berkata lebih keras, matanya masih melirik Donghae, masih menunggu responnya.

Dan lagi ... Donghae tidak meresponnya.

Hyukjae berdecak, ia mulai kesal. "Lee Donghae!" serunya geram.

Donghae menurunkan buku yang ia baca, lalu memperhatikan Hyukjae dari atas sampai bawah dengan mata sendunya.

"Aku gemuk, ya?" tanya Hyukjae pelan sambil memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Donghae.

Donghae mengangguk tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun. "Hmm, kau memang terlihat agak gemuk. Kenapa?"

"Dasar idiot," Hyukjae mendesis sambil menatap sengit Donghae.

"Kenapa?" Donghae masih tidak mengerti, ia merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan Hyukjae yang memang agak gemuk. Mau bagaimanapun rupanya, dia tetaplah Hyukjae, laki-laki yang paling dicintai oleh Donghae.

"Kau tahu alasan mengapa aku selalu memakai baju kebesaran belakangan ini? Aku tidak bisa pamer otot perutku lagi dan lihat," Hyukjae menyentuh pipinya dengan kedua tangan, "Pipiku melebar!"

Masih tidak ada respon yang berarti. Donghae hanya mengembuskan napasnya, lalu menutup buku yang ia baca dan menghampiri Hyukjae. Kemudian ia kembali membawa Hyukjae menghadap cermin.

"Benar, otot perutmu hilang," Donghae berbisik ditelinga Hyukjae, lalu mengecup singkat pipi Hyukjae, "Pipimu juga agak berisi." Ia mendekap Hyukjae dari belakang sambil menatap lurus ke mata Hyukjae melalui cermin, lalu tangannya menelusup masuk ke dalam t-shirt kebesaran yang dikenakan Hyukjae. Mengelusnya dengan lembut sambil merasakan betapa halusnya kulit perut Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mendengus, lalu berdecak. "Haruskah kau mengatakannya sejelas itu?"

"Lalu, masalahnya di mana? Mau bagaimanapun bentukmu, kau tetaplah Lee Hyukjae. Kau tetap satu-satunya orang yang menawan hatiku dan satu-satunya yang akan menjadi pusat perhatianku."

Hyukjae mendecih, tapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. "Lihat caramu menggombal!"

"Ini rayuan, sayang. Bukan gombalan," sergah Donghae sambil mengecupi daun telinga Hyukjae, matanya tertutup menikmati cumbuannya di telinga Hyukjae dan tangannya di bawah sana masih mengelus-ngelus perut Hyukjae.

"Apa bedanya, idiot?" Hyukjae menatap sengit Donghae melalui cermin.

"Beda," sahut Donghae pelan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke cermin, mengadukan pandangan mereka berdua. "Merayu artinya aku sungguh-sungguh ingin meluluhkan dan mendapatkan hatimu."

"Lalu, menggombal?" sela Hyukjae tidak sabaran.

"Menggombal artinya hanya mengucapkan omong kosong untuk membuatmu percaya pada bualanku. Tapi aku tidak membual, semua yang aku ucapkan bukan omong kosong."

Hyukjae mengulum bibirnya, menahan senyum. Ia takut jika dibiarkan sudut bibirnya akan tertarik hingga ujung telinga.

"Aku mencintaimu apa adanya, Hyukjae. Aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah dirimu."

"Jangan diteruskan!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Kau ... membuatku malu, idiot!"

Donghae tersenyum lebar. "Aku mencintaimu, Hyukjae."

"Aku tahu itu! I love you more, idiot ..."

\--

 **END**

\--

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	3. DON'T BE MAD

**DON'T BE MAD**

 **Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **G** **enre:** **Romance**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY** **IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION :)**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU :)**

.

.

\--

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa?" Itu adalah pertanyaan Donghae yang entah sudah ke berapa kalinya. Sejak tadi ia belum mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya itu karena Hyukjae terus bungkam dan menjawab pertanyaan Donghae dengan tidak pasti.

"Hm? Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Hyukjae sambil mengulum senyumnya.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja! Aku tahu itu. Kau pasti memendam sesuatu lagi!" Donghae menekan setiap kalimatnya, membuat manajer yang menjadi sopir mereka terkesiap dan ragu-ragu melirik ke arah mereka melalui kaca spion.

"Donghae, kumohon. Aku baik-baik saja!"

"Terserah!" Donghae menyerah. Ia kemudian meminta manajernya menghentikan mobil, dan begitu mobil berhenti, Donghae turun tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah Hyukjae yang tampak terkejut dengan aksi gegabah Donghae.

"Lee Donghae, mau ke mana kau? Hei!"

Apartemen mereka masih lumayan jauh, Hyukjae tidak yakin Donghae bisa naik kendaraan umum karena si bodoh itu meninggalkan tas dan dompetnya di mobil. Dasar gila! Hyukjae kelimpungan dan tidak tenang dibuatnya.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Hyukjae mencoba menghubungi ponsel Donghae. Dan beberapa saat kemudian Hyukjae menepuk keningnya sendiri, merasa bodoh. Ia lupa Donghae meninggalkan ponselnya di dalam tas.

Tak lama Donghae datang dengan wajah kusut, wajahnya ia tekuk dan masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa melirik Hyukjae sedikit pun.

"Kau marah?" tanya Hyukjae berusaha melunak. Ia duduk di tepian tempat tidur, di samping Donghae.

"Hm," sahut Donghae asal.

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Kau sendiri tahu, jika aku tidak bercerita itu artinya memang bukan sesuatu hal yang penting."

"Kau selalu saja begitu! Kau seperti menyepelekan aku, kau menganggap aku tidak akan mampu membantu masalahmu!" seru Donghae penuh penekanan.

"Bukan begitu," Hyukjae berusaha bersabar, ia tahu Donghae sekarang sedang merajuk. "Aku hanya tidak mau membebanimu."

Tidak ada jawaban, Donghae justru memunggungi Hyukjae dan enggan menatap matanya.

"Jangan, marah ... hm?"

"Aku tidak marah!" elak Donghae.

"Kau marah ... lihat, kau bahkan tidak mau menatapku." Hyukjae memeluk Donghae dari belakang. Kepalanya ia miringkan, mencoba menadapatkan tatapan Donghae yang terus menghindar.

Donghae mendengus kesal, lalu menatap langsung ke mata doe Hyukjae. "Kau ..."

Kalimat Donghae terputus ketika Hyukjae tiba-tiba menangkup wajahnya dan mengecup bibir tipisnya dengan lembut. "Jangan marah, Prince. Maafkan aku."

Seketika rasa kesal Donghae hilang, berganti dengan senyum tipis yang menawan. Ia tahu, rasa kesal dan marahnya tidak akan bertahan lama jika Hyukjae sudah menunjukkan sisi lembutnya seperti ini.

"Sudah tidak marah?"

Donghae mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

Hyukjae berdiri, lalu melipat tangan di dada. "Sekarang, aku yang marah padamu!"

"Huh?"

"Jangan pernah sekali-kali lagi kau turun dari mobil dipinggir jalan seperti tadi! Kau membuatku khawatir! Kau bahkan meninggalkan dompet dan ponselmu di mobil, bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padamu?" Hyukjae menyambung kalimatnya panjang lebar.

Donghae masih duduk dan mendongak ke arah Hyukjae yang berdiri. Ia bingung karena Hyukjae tiba-tiba marah.

"Mengapa jadi kau yang marah?"

"Kau kekanakan!" seru Hyukjae gusar.

"Maafkan aku."

Meski masih bingung dan tidak begitu mengerti mengapa Hyukjae tiba-tiba berbalik marah, Donghae tetap minta maaf padanya.

"Aku ..."

Kalimat Hyukjae terhenti ketika Donghae berdiri dan membungkamnya dengan ciuman yang intens. Donghae memagut bibir plumnya sebelum akhirnya dilepaskan, mata sendunya menatap dalam mata Hyukjae.

"Maaf, aku yang salah."

"Bodoh!"

\--

 **END**

\--

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	4. WE'RE LATE!

**WE'RE LATE!**

 **Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **G** **enre:** **Romance**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY** **BELONG TO ENDEH**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT HER PERMISSION :)**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU :)**

.

.

\--

Hyukjae terbangun ketika mendengar dering ponselnya. Ia membuka mata dengan malas, lalu mengangkat panggilan telepon itu tanpa melihat nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya.

Setelah sekitar dua puluh detik, Hyukjae membuka matanya dengan lebar, lalu menyingkirkan lengan Donghae yang masih memeluk pinggangnya dengan posesif. Ia terperanjat bangun dan turun dari tempat tidur tergesa-gesa.

"Lee Donghae, bangun!" Hyukjae meneriaki Donghae sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Sial, gara-gara semalam bercinta hingga lupa waktu, mereka jadi kesiangan menghadiri pesta pernikahan Jinoo.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hyukjae keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Donghae masih terlelap di tempat tidur. "Lee Donghae, bangun kau idiot! Kita benar-benar kesiangan!" serunya sambil memilih pakaian yang cocok dilemari.

"Bangun, Lee Donghae!" Hyukjae melempar Donghae dengan gantungan baju, membuat Donghae meringis keskitan. Namun hal itu efektif untuk memaksa Donghae membuka matanya dan menggeliat malas. "Cepat mandi dan bersiap!"

Begitu Donghae bangun dan menyeret langkahnya ke kamar mandi, Hyukjae kembali memilih baju dilemari, lalu tanpa sadar pandangannya bertemu dengan cermin.

"Oh, sial!" Hyukjae mengumpat ketika melihat lehernya penuh dengan tanda merah hasil karya Donghae semalam. Si idiot itu meninggalkan banyak tanda kemerahan di sana-sini.

Tidak ada waktu untuk mengomel, akhirnya Hyukjae mengambil asal pakaian dilemari. Sebuah sweater turtleneck berwarna putih yang sebenarnya milik Donghae. Tapi sudahlah, Hyukjae tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal yang lain.

Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Hyukjae sedang berusaha menutupi seluruh lehernya dengan kerah baju. Ia tersenyum memperhatikan kekasihnya menggerutu di depan cermin sambil berusaha menutupi jejak yang ditinggalkan Donghae semalam.

"Maaf," Donghae memeluk Hyukjae dari belakang, lalu mengecup singkat leher Hyukjae.

"Lihat, sudah kubilang jangan meninggalkan bekas apa pun!"

"Kau bahkan menikmatinya saat aku meninggalkan tanda di situ," balas Donghae tak mau kalah.

"Sialan, kau!"

"Hm, love you too," sahut Donghae sambil tersenyum, tidak peduli dengan makian Hyukjae yang sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari untuknya.

\--

 **END**

\--

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee** **and Endeh**


	5. ON SNOWY DAY

**ON SNOWY DAY**

 **Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **G** **enre:** **Romance**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY** **IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION :)**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU :)**

.

.

\--

"Lihat, aku mengambil foto ini saat di Wonju."

"Hm?" Hyukjae masuk ke dalam selimut, merapatkan dirinya pada Donghae, lalu pandangannya mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Donghae yang menunjuk bangga ke layar laptop. "Gambar itu bisa kau dapatkan dari internet."

Donghae mendengus, lalu melirik sinis Hyukjae yang sedang melingkarkan tangan di lengannya. "Tidak bisakah kau memujiku sekali saja?"

"Memangnya apa yang harus aku puji, hasil bidikanmu biasa saja!"

Donghae menghempaskan tangan Hyukjae, lalu menendangnya hingga Hyukjae jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Sakit, idiot!" Hyukjae kembali naik ke atas tempat tidur, lalu melayangkan tangannya. Ia geram ingin membalas perbuatan Donghae barusan. Tapi kemudian niatnya urung ketika Donghae menutup laptopnya, menyimpannya di bawah tempat tidur, dan kemudian menarik tangan Hyukjae hingga dia terjatuh di atas tubuh Donghae. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepas, bodoh!"

Donghae mengcengkeram kuat kedua pergelangan Hyukjae yang meronta minta dilepaskan. "Diam, Hyukjae!"

"Lepaskan, bodoh!"

"Kubilang diam, Hyukjae!" Donghae melepas sebelah tangan Hyukjae, lalu menarik tengkuknya; mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua. Mengecupnya dengan singkat, tapi intens.

"Sialan!" maki Hyukjae setelah Donghae melepaskan pagutannya.

"Musim dingin, di bawah selimut yang hangat dan hanya ada kita berdua. Menurutmu, apa yang harus kita lakukan selain berdebat?"

"Membakarmu hidup-hidup, Lee Donghae!"

"Jangan jahat, sayang." Sekali lagi Donghae mengecup bibir plum Hyukjae.

"Kita harus berbagi kehangatan supaya tidak kedinginan." Donghae menyeringai sambil membalikkan posisi mereka hingga Hyukjae berada di bawah kungkungannya.

"Mesum sialan!"

"Jangan memaki kalau pada akhirnya kaulah yang akan meminta lebih."

Hyukjae berdecak, namun sebelum ia memulai makiannya, Donghae sudah terlebih dahulu membungkamnya dengan ciuman panjang. Ciuman yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke malam panas penuh desahan dan erangan.

\--

 **END**

\--

 **Ada request buat drabble disini? kasih keywords yg diinginkan di review nnt aku usahakan buat ya :)**

 **Thankyou :)**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	6. CHOOSE!

**CHOOSE!**

 **Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **G** **enre:** **Romance**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY** **IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION :)**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU :)**

.

.

\--

Hyukjae menghentikan gerakan tarinya ketika tiba-tiba musik yang mengiringinya berhenti. Dengan napas yang masih terengah, Hyukjae menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Donghae sedang memandangi ke arahnya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hyukjae kesal, suaranya menggema di ruang latihan yang cukup luas itu. "Kau mengganggu!"

Donghae tidak membalas ucapan Hyukjae dan malah mendekatinya. Pandangan Donghae masih menatap lurus ke arah bola mata Hyukjae. Ia tidak tahu setan macam apa yang merasuki pikirannya, hingga mendorongnya untuk mendekati Hyukjae yang tampak sexy dengan bulir-bulir keringat yang membasahi wajah mulusnya.

"Mau apa?" tanya Hyukjae makin kesal ketika melihat Donghae berjalan ke arahnya.

Hyukjae mundur perlahan, hingga tak sadar punggungnya menabrak cermin besar yang ada di belakangnya. Sial, terjebak. Sekarang Hyukjae terpojok dan tidak bisa lari ke mana pun ketika Donghae benar-benar berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebelah tangan yang berada disatu sisi kepalanya.

"Pilih salah satu."

"Apa?" tanya Hyukjae bingung.

"Makan malam denganku atau katakan kau mencintaiku dengan keras."

Alis Hyukjae bertaut, ia tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Donghae. "Kau ini kenapa!?"

"Makan malam denganku atau kucium di depan semua orang?"

"Dasar gila!" Hyukjae mendorong dada Donghae agar menjauh darinya, namun Donghae bergeming dan tetap menatapnya tajam.

"Hyukjae ...," Donghae tiba-tiba merengek. Tatapan matanya tidak setajam tadi, kini mata sendunya yang bening itu terlihat seperti mata anak anjing.

Hyukjae menatap laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya itu tidak percaya. Beberapa detik yang lalu dia bersikap seperti laki-laki dewasa yang hendak menerkam Hyukjae dan sedetik kemudian dia berubah seperti bocah kecil yang haus perhatian.

"Kau mau apa sebenarnya?" tanya Hyukjae sambil terkekeh.

"Aku mau makan, tapi tidak mau sendirian."

Hyukjae akhirnya melepaskan tawanya, ia benar-benar dibuat kelimpungan oleh bocah yang terjebak di dalam tubuh orang dewasa ini. "Idiot! Kau hanya perlu mengatakannya dengan jelas, tidak perlu membuatku bingung."

Donghae tersenyum lebar hingga tulang pipinya menyembul, ia tahu Hyukjae tidak akan pernah menolak keinginannya. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu!"

"Aku mencintaimu," ulang Donghae. Kedua tangannya kini berada di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Hyukjae.

"Iya, aku tahu."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Iya, aku ...," kalimat Hyukjae terputus, Donghae lebih dulu memagut bibir penuhnya.

"Katakan dengan jelas."

Hyukjae membuang napas seolah jengah, namun senyumnya tidak bisa berbohong. Ia menangkup wajah Donghae dengan kedua tangannya, lalu mengecup ringan bibir tipis itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, idiot."

\--

 **END**

\--

 **Ada request buat drabble disini? kasih keywords yg diinginkan di review nnt aku usahakan buat ya :)**

 **Thankyou :)**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	7. LET ME WORKOUT!

**LET ME WORKOUT!**

 **Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **G** **enre:** **Romance**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY** **IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION :)**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU :)**

.

.

\--

Hyukjae mematut dirinya di depan cermin besar yang ada di ruang latihan, memandangi bayangan dirinya dari atas hingga ke bawah. Ia berkali-kali mendengus dan membuang napas jengah ketika mengangkat bajunya hingga sebatas dada. Sial, perutnya tidak tidak se-sexy sebelumnya. Kesal rasanya melihat kotak-kotak yang dulu menghiasi perutnya kini hilang entah ke mana.

Rasa kesal Hyukjae semakin menjadi saat melirik Donghae yang tampak tetap terlihat atletis, meski porsi olahraganya tidak sesering dulu. Mereka makan berdua, tapi hanya Hyukjae sendiri yang berat badannya makin naik. Sial memang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Donghae, merasa dirinya dipandangi tajam oleh Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tidak menjawab dan tetap memandangi Donghae dengan alis dan dahi yang mengerut. Ia benar-benar heran, mengapa Donghae tidak terlihat gemuk sama sekali? Padahal hampir setiap malam mereka makan kudapan yang sama.

"Kenapa?" tanya Donghae sekali lagi. "Ada yang salah? Gerakanku salah?"

"Lusa kau akan ke tempat gym, bukan?"

Donghae mengangguk, lalu duduk bersandar pada cermin di belakangnya. "Hm, kenapa?"

"Aku ikut."

Mata bening Donghae membola, ia mendongak dan memandang Hyukjae heran. "Kau mau ikut?"

Hyukjae mendengus, lalu duduk di samping Donghae. "Kau tidak lihat?" Ia menyingkap bajunya hingga perutnya terlihat, "Aku terlalu banyak menyimpan lemak."

"Jadi kau mau olahraga membentuk tubuh?"

"Aku harus terlihat sempurna saat dipanggung nanti."

"Kenapa?" tanya Donghae dengan nada yang diseret. "Kau terlihat menggemaskan!"

"Menggemaskan kepalamu!"

Donghae menangkup wajah Hyukjae dengan kedua tangan, lalu mengecup kedua pipi Hyukjae bergantian. "Aku suka pipi tembam ini," Kemudian ia membawa sebelah tangannya untuk mengelus lembut perut Hyukjae. "Dan aku suka perutmu yang seperti ini."

Hyukjae tersenyum mendengar ucapan Donghae. Tapi kali ini ia tidak bisa luluh begitu saja, karena sungguh Hyukjae tidak ingin terlihat besar dikamera. Hyukjae ingin terlihat sempurna dan satu-satunya cara adalah kembali berolahraga untuk membentuk kembali tubuhnya.

"Aku harus olahraga!"

"Aku suka kau apa adanya," sahut Donghae cepat.

"Gombal!"

"Serius!" Donghae mengakhiri perdebatan mereka dengan mengecup ringan bibir plum Hyukjae. "Kau boleh olahraga, tapi tidak boleh memaksakan diri."

"Aku tahu." Hyukjae tersenyum dan membalas kecupan ringan Donghae.

\--

 **END**

\--

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	8. HAPPY NEW YEAR

**HAPPY NEW YEAR**

 **Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **G** **enre:** **Romance**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY** **IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION :)**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU :)**

.

.

\--

"Happy new year, Hyuk-ah." Donghae berbisik lembut di telinga kiri Hyukjae yang masih berbaring dalam keadaan telanjang.

Hyukjae menggeliat dan tersenyum. Hidungnya mencium aroma yang khas milik kekasihnya. Ia mengerang pelan sebelum menggeliat lagi dan berbalik untuk melihat wajah segar Donghae yang baru selesai mandi.

"Dingin," gumam Hyukjae dengan suara serak.

"Bangun, sebentar lagi matahari terbit." Donghae mengecup hidung mancung Hyukjae sebelum beralih pada bibir penuhnya yang merona merah.

"Hng? Matahariku sudah terbit duluan di sini."

Donghae terkekeh gemas, ia kemudian mengecup kening Hyukjae. "Kita lihat matahari yang sesungguhnya."

Mata Hyukjae masih setengah terpejam. Namun, ia masih bisa melihat betapa manisnya senyum Donghae pagi ini. Hyukjae beringsut, lalu memeluk pinggang Donghae dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di paha Donghae.

"Biarkan aku tidur lima menit lagi."

"Tidak, sayang." Donghae menepuk-nepuk bahu Hyukjae yang penuh dengan tanda merah yang ditinggalkan Donghae semalam. "Bangun! Sebentar lagi mataharinya terbit."

Hyukjae mengerang sekali lagi, lalu memberengut tidak suka. Matanya yang sudah sepenuhnya terbuka menatap sengit ke arah Donghae.

"Cepat."

"Idiot menyebalkan!"

Donghae hanya tersenyum mendengar makian Hyukjae. "Hmm, aku juga mencintaimu."

Hyukjae mengikik sambil turun dari tempat tidur. "Sialan!"

Setelah lima belas menit, Hyukjae keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang lebih segar. Ia melangkah menuju cermin sambil mengeringkan rambut cokelatnya yang basah.

"Ah, Lee Donghae bodoh!" makinya begitu melihat bayangan dirinya dicermin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Donghae yang sedang memakai topi musim dinginnya.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan tanda sebanyak ini? Dasar idiot! Lihat, leherku penuh dengan tanda merah! Tanda yang kau tinggalkan dua hari yang lalu belum hilang dan sekarang kau sudah menambahnya lagi! Mau sampai kapan aku harus memakai baju yang menutupi leherku?"

Kalimat panjang lebar Hyukjae tidak ditanggapi Donghae serius. Ia hanya mengendikkan bahunya sebelum berjalan mendekati Hyukjae dan mengecup bibir plumnya yang mencebik.

"Kenapa? Kau milikku! Aku bebas melakukan apa pun pada milikku!"

"Bodoh sialan! Pergi sana! Pergi sana! Pergi!"

Donghae terkekeh sambil memegangi kedua tangan Hyukjae yang bernafsu memukulinya. "Kalau aku pergi nanti kau merindukanku. Merindu itu berat loh."

"Sialan!"

"Cepat pakai baju dan bersiap!" Donghae melepaskan genggamannya dan mencium tangan Hyukjae sebelum keluar dari kamar.

\--

ooODEOoo

\--

Mereka berada di tempat yang sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Menatap langit menunggu matahari terbit sambil saling bergenggaman tangan. Tidak ada yang berubah, semuanya masih sama. Hanya satu yang berubah, kini mereka telah sama-sama dewasa dalam menjalani hubungan mereka.

Donghae melirik Hyukjae yang masih menatap langit. "Aku ingin kau menjadi pagiku ..."

Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghae yang kini sedang menatapnya dalam dan penuh arti. "Hm?"

"... aku juga ingin kau menjadi malamku. Menjadi hari-hariku."

"Donghae?"

"Marry me, Hyuk?" Donghae mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna biru dengan pita putih yang melingkarinya.

Mata doe Hyukjae mengerjap beberapa kali, ia masih tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri.

"Aku mungkin masih terlihat kekanakan di matamu, aku masih terlihat tidak dewasa dan terkadang ceroboh. Aku memiliki banyak kekurangan. Tapi denganmu, dengan kau yang selalu berada di sisiku, aku merasa sempurna. Kau membuatku sempurna."

"Hei, Lee Donghae. Aku ..."

"Marry me, Lee Hyukjae?" Donghae membuka kotak berwarna biru itu, lalu mengeluarkan salah satu cincinnya dan menunggu Hyukjae mengulurkan tangannya.

Hyukjae mengangguk, lalu menghambur ke pelukan Donghae. "Of course, i do," bisiknya sambil mempererat pelukannya.

Donghae ikut mempererat dekapannya dan mengecup pelipis Hyukjae berkali-kali. "Kau harus memakai cincinmu."

Hyukjae melepaskan dekapannya dan mengulurkan tangan kirinya. "Aku bersedia menjadi pagi dan malammu, tapi aku tidak mau membuatkanmu kopi setiap pagi. Merepotkan!"

Donghae berdecak sambil melirik Hyukjae.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hyukjae sambil mengikik.

"Kembalikan cincinnya!"

"Barang yang sudah kau berikan tidak boleh diminta lagi, idiot!" seru Hyukjae sambil menyembunyikan tangannya dibalik punggung.

Donghae membuang napas sebal. "Kau benar-benar perusak suasana!"

"Aku mencintaimu." Hyukjae mendekat ke arah Donghae, menangkup wajahnya, lalu mengecup bibir tipisnya.

"Kau tahu," Donghae mengusap pipi halus Hyukjae dengan sebelah tangannya, "Aku lebih mencintaimu. Terima kasih karena selalu berada di sisiku."

\--

 **END**

\--

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


End file.
